


Out of the Light

by XxSalemxX



Series: A Waltz Of Dark & Light [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Blood Magic, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Paganism, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Riddle at Hogwarts Era, The Deathly Hallows, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, War with Grindelwald, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizengamot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSalemxX/pseuds/XxSalemxX
Summary: Arianna Potter died in time sand which sent her flying through time, luckily enough Death favors her so she only sent to the 1940's. Arianna, now Persephone, has a chance to have a family, fall in love, and mabye, just mabye, build a whole new world.





	Out of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read and liked my old story Ashwinder, I thank you, but it just doesn't interest me anymore so I have orphaned it. To who ever picks it up, please do it the justice I couldn't.
> 
> This story has taken me a long time to pull together as I had to look up families and characters we do not know much about. Because of this, most of these characters are truly just original ones. Some I've changed with their placement in the family tree, and others are just purely for fun. This is the second of the series, it is about Persephone (Arianna) discovering and bonding with the Black Family, which leads up to her Hogwarts experience, which is next in the series. The first part of this is just the character list, of who fits where, and there faceclaims.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For character info and looks go to part I.

**_My Lady Dresses Herself In Blood & Smiles_ **

* * *

* * *

She wakes up with the coppery taste of blood in mouth, which isn’t unusual. All her life, Arianna had been waking up with that strange taste, that wasn’t so strange anymore. This time though, she knew that something was different, for she couldn’t remember why she had the taste.

It couldn’t of been from thrashing in her sleep, the nightmares that haunted her dreams all too vivid, or the way she hit through her lip sometimes trying to keep the screams in. No, this was very different.

Arianna Potter had not had an easy life, her first kill had been at age 11, and after that it had been easy to slit throats of men who were despicable. After she had taken a shotgun to Voldemort, and the shotgun won, the world rejoiced, despite the gory ending. Arianna was a hero, yet, all she had done all her life was kill, and kill, and kill, so how was she, when she committed so many murderous acts? After that it was an easy decision, while sometimes she didn’t enjoy killing, for sometimes she did when the men were terrible enough, she knew she owed it to all the dead souls to bring all the terrible man who had sided with Voldemort go justice. And so she did, either with a shotgun, her favorite knife, or her wand. The media called her a psychopath, the voices beyond called her an avenger.

Those voices would speak with her in the dead of night sometimes thanking her, or screaming at her about the unfairness of it all. Sometimes though, they would tell her why her blood would sing after a kill, why her magic was always stronger. Arianna learned at the age 30, after everyone had left her, for it wasn’t at all appropriate for a killer to be around their families, that she was a Blood Witch. Blood Witches were witches who had the ability to tap into Blood Magic, ancient magic that could be used to create worlds, or end them. There had been 6 before, the first Morgánna Lefay, the third Morrgían, the seventh, her. All of these numbers were important, as the 1st, 3rd, and 7th had always been powerful magical numbers. Arianna embraces the magic, building more and more up for something she quite didn’t understand. At age 35 she finally realized that she didn’t look over the age of 20 when she had a rare visit from one of friends, Neville had finally cured his parents disease.

When she realized this, a few months later on October 31st, for it was always Halloween, she met someone in her sleep, where the voices had stopped whispering, and fell quiet. They introduced themselves as Mors, the personification of Death, and that she was their Horseman, their Master of Death. She was their first ever, as the person not only had to unite the Hallows, be descended from one of the three brothers, and Mors had to like them. Arianna fit all three, and Mors liked her a lot since she balanced out the world with all her killings of Voldemort’s men.

From then on, Arianna finished off all death eaters she could find, but when she killed Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, two boys she had gone to school with and had taken the dark mark, the wizarding world called for her head. That the two boys had made good lives, and we are proof that people could be given second chances. Arianna hadn’t care because Mors told her later that night as she was in a minister cell awaiting trial that those two souls balanced out the deaths of two innocent children Voldemort had murdered. This made Arianna make up her mind, all those she killed balanced out an innocents death, so she shouldn’t go to trial. She left her cell, using some of her magic to wandlessly unlock the door, but the aurors on guard found her, and a battle occurred between them and reinforcements until she made it too the time room. When a cutting curse made it past her defense, she lost it, and used up all her built up blood magic to create an explosion that the aurors and blasted her into time sand. The time sand had heated up from the explosion, and that was the last thing she remembered, the taste of blood on her tongue, the pain from the curse, the burning of the sand.

Arianna’s eyes snapped open, and a new life took hold. 

* * *

* * *

_Peverell Villa, Germany_

_October 31st, 1938_

_Beginning of Samhain, Birthday of Persephone_

It had been a splendid day for her birthday, and all her relatives had made it. The Peverell family had been in hiding for a long time, too many people looking for their family artifacts and grimores, but they had all made the dangerous journey here to wish her a happy eleventh birthday, as it was not only a big day as a Witch but also when she was announced as heir not only to one house, but two.

Her Papa and Mama had been excited, as they always were when they had company, and Papa kept bursting into French when he thought no one was looking. Her Papa was Marius Peverell, previously of Kingston, before that, a son of The Most Noble & Ancient House of Black. He had not shown magic and was not accepted into Hogwarts, so his father had cast him out. Papa had said that even though his father casted him out, the family magic hadn’t, which made him and her lost son and daughter of the house. Her mama was Brunhilde Peverell, daughter of House Peverell and The Great Fae House of Lefay. Her Oma had been the last Lefay, and the Ladyship had gone to her mama, as she had been the eldest out of three, which meant the heirship went to her.

She was dancing with her Opa, standing on his shoes of course, after they had performed the ceremony to make her heir for both houses in blood and magick. That’s when a loud bang sounded, and her Oma fell to the floor, feeling the effects of the wards being broken.

“Someone’s broken through the Wards!” Someone shouted, she thought it was her Onkle Ignotius. Everyone started running around, some to the floo, but no ever made it ten steps as a man apparated into the distraught party. Her Opa saw him, and picked her up, throwing her to her Mama.

“Go Brunhilde!! Take our heir and go!!” Her Opa shouted, pulling out a wand that had seen better days. He shouted something in Latin at the man, who shouted something back, and all Persephone saw before her head was forced onto her mother’s shoulder was the bright green light hitting her Opa, and him not getting up again.

They ran, and ran, and ran. Her mama was crying, and Persephone wished her papa was here, he always knew how to make mama feel better. Yet, somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that like her beloved Opa, he was dead, struck by a strange man with the bright green light. Persephone eyes tested up, and cried into her mama’s shoulder, which muffled it up. A few minutes passed and that’s when she heard her mother curse in German, their second language. They had stayed here for a long time, but English had always been first, followed by German, and for her, by French, one of the languages her papa spoke. She looked up, wiping her eyes in the process, they had reached a dead end.

Mama set her down on the balcony they had found themselves, they could jump, but it was way too far, and mama didn’t seem to have her wand with her. 

“I’m so sorry _Liebling_ , I’m so, so sorry,” Her mama said, tears pouring down her face. Her papa had once told her that men would come for them, for their magic, but Persephone hadn’t believed him.

There was the sound of running feet, and both tensed, Mama kissed her head, whispered a prayer, and put herself in front of her. The feet came closer, and her Onkle appeared in front of them. Her mama relaxed a bit, until she saw the blood decorating his robes.

“Th-There all d-dead,” He stuttered, shocked and out of breath. His eyes were wild flickering back and forth like he saw something that wasn’t here, but in his head.

“You have to go,” He said, his voice hardening, his shaking hands clasped his mamas arms. “She’s our heir, you have to go, and never return,” he said, his voice mournful.

“No! I will not leave you,” Mama said, her voice full of tears. Her Onkle had a sad look on his face, and Persephone realized that he had already made his decision.

“You have to-” But he never finished his sentence as he started clutching his throat, eyes bulging. Then he dropped, dead. Persephone screamed, and her mother arms tightened around her. From what she could see, the man who had killed her Opa and now her Onkle Ignotus was here.

“Spare her please!!! Please spare my baby!!!” Her mama shouted, her voice desperate. For a second it seemed like Persephone was having dejavu, but that wasn’t possible.

“Sorry, my dear, but this for the greater good,” the man said, a mournful look on his face. He then raised his wand, and then said two words that were all too familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

_“Avada Kedavra_ ,” and Persephone Adriane Peverell knew no more.

* * *

* * *

Mors had only truly cared about humanity twice, and that was because of his two masters. His first, Ignotus Peverell, the third brother who had played a game with him all his life. His second, and most recent, Arianna Potter. Ignotus had gotten tired of watching humanity being stupid and ignorant and had left the position to travel different universes, so he had to get a new master. Ignotus had not been his horseman like Arianna was though, he did not have the ability to blood magic like she had, and so, he was only Master of Death.

When Arianna was blasted into the heated time sand, it sent her back in time, but luckily enough Mors was able to pluck her soul when it was traveling and put it in the body of what could of been one of the masters, one Persephone Peverell. She would retain her memories, but she was different now, a mix between the sweet kid and the hardened woman Arianna had been.

Hopefully Arianna Persephone would not be too mad at him for the time he put her in. She would not only have the chance for a real family, but also to save Tom Riddle before he became the monster Voldemort.

* * *

* * *

_Black Manor, Cheshire_

_July 21st, 1942_

_Summer Solstice + Black Family Reunion_

“It’s all in the wrist Alphy!” Cygnus and Orion had been trying to teach _Henix_ to him, a house of black spell that would cause an unbearable itch on a person. He wasn’t sure if they were teaching it right, or messing with him. Sometimes Alphard wished he wasn’t the youngest black.

He looked around the ball room where they had all gathered, anyone with close black relations being here. Alphard saw all his cousins, Potter, Crouch, Longbottom, and couldn’t help but feel like someone was missing. It had pestering them all for the past year, like they had all been missing an important relative. They were all close, his siblings, his first cousins, and seconds, thirds. It didn’t matter if they were more of one family than black as the black family accepted them, which made them family in all the ways that mattered. Alphard sighed as Cygnus drones on again about the proper wrist movement, and wished for something to happen.

————-

————-

Arcturus Black II, Lord of The Noble & Most Ancient House of Black was conversing with his favorite cousin Dorea Potter when it happened. Someone entered the wards, and knocked on the front door. The entire room quieted, and all eyes turned to him or the door. Who could it be? Everyone that had a right to be here was, so Arcturus wasn’t sure who could go been at the door.

He approached it, wand coming out of his sleeve into his right hand. Arcturus felt Dorea, Pollux, and Charlus coming behind him, all ready to cast if necessary. You never knew who to trust with Grindelwald out there nowadays.

He opened the door with his left hand, and gasped. Standing on the front step in immaculate robes, that were of German style, were a man and a young woman. But what shocked him the most was the young woman, for she looked almost exactly like his cousin who stood behind him, all except the haunting green eyes.

“My Name is Ignotus Froyd Peverell VII, Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, and this is my niece Persephone Adriane Peverell-Lefay, Lady of The Great and Ancient House of Lefay, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Lost Daughter of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, May we come in?”

The door closed with a resounding thud.


End file.
